Not a Fangirl
by Zaikia
Summary: a normal teenager is suddenly whisked into the world of Devil May Cry when she gets hit by a car. She comes across Dante. There is only one thing she knows; she's not a fangirl of DMC.
1. Chapter 1: car and into DMC

**Not a fangirl**

Summary: a normal teenager is suddenly whisked into the world of Devil May Cry when she gets hit by a car. She comes across Dante. There is only one thing she knows; she's not a fangirl of DMC.

Me: this is my first DMC fic ever. I just got the game yesterday. Dante, disclaimer!

Dante: Organization13Fan does not own Devil May Cry or its characters. All she owns is her crazy self.

Me: That's a compliment, coming from you.

_**Chapter 1**_

**Name: Jessie **

**Age: 17**

**Eyes: light blue**

**Hair: dark brown with red and blonde highlights, waist length **

**Height: 5'4" **

**Weight: 115 pounds**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"Hey, have you guys ever heard of Devil May Cry?" Jessie asks during lunch.

"Nope." Her friends replied.

"Why?" Michael asks.

"I just bought it on Saturday and started it last night. It's pretty cool." She replied.

"Maybe I'll buy it." Stormy said.

The bell rung and they went off to their classes.

……….

Jessie was walking to the library when she was walking across the road and she heard the sound of screeching tires. She turned her head to see a black truck coming full speed towards her. "Oh crap……." She said.

The last thing she felt was a searing pain going through her body before everything went black.

………….

"Ouch………" Jessie moaned when she finally awoke. She held her head in pain and began to get up. When she finally stood up, she looked around. She was in a dark ally way. "Ugh, where am I?"

All of a sudden, she felt like she was being watched and turned around to see a humongous spider. It watched her with it's eyes and screeched.

Jessie froze, not knowing what to do. _Come on legs! Move!! _

_BANG_

Jessie heard the gunshot and a bullet whizzed past her and hit one of the spider's eyes. It howled in pain. Jessie turned around and saw a man with a long red trench coat, silver hair and light blue eyes. The man had a gun in his right hand. "You okay babe? Hope I didn't scare you too much."

The spider roared and the man shot it twice. It fell dead. Jessie did what most girls would do.

She ran.

"Hey! Where you going?!"

Jessie ran as fast as she could. She looked over her shoulder to see the man running after her. "Yipe!!" she yelped and ran faster, only to collide with a metal pole. She fell and hit her head the ground hard. Her vision blurred and the last thing she saw was a face hovering over her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me: first DMC…….. Please don't say anything negative!


	2. Chapter 2: waking and outfit and weapons

**Not a Fangirl**

_**Chapter 2**_

The first thing Jessie felt when she woke was a slight pain in her head. "I hurt……." She moaned and sat up, one head holding her head up. She noticed she was in a bedroom in a bed. "Okay, where am I?" she swung the covers off and saw her bag on a chair. "Haha, found you." she grabbed her bag and swung it onto her back.

She left the room and saw a hallway and stairs. She was going down the stairs when she heard voices.

"Lady, she was almost eaten by a spider."

"That still doesn't let you know if she's a demon or not."

"Oh come on Lady. I know a demon when I see one. The girl is not a demon."

_Who would accuse me of being a demon? _Jessie thought and walked down the stairs. She saw two people arguing in another room. She saw the man from before and a woman.

_Now's my chance to get away. _She tip-toed past the room and was about to reach the door when…….

"Hey, what's the rush?"

Jessie paled. _Damn! Almost! _

She turned around to see the two. "And where do you think you're going?" the man asks, his arms crossed.

The woman smacked the man upside the head. "Don't scare her Dante."

"I wasn't!!"

"Uh……. Where am I?" Jessie asks.

"This is Devil May Cry." The man 'Dante' replied.

_Devil May Cry…… wait! Holy shit! Does he mean Devil May Cry video game!! _

_**Of course he does. **_Her mind answered.

Jessie was silent and then she paled. "Uh…..I think she's gonna faint again…."

Jessie shook her head. "I'm fine. Who are you?"

"My name is Lady and this annoying butthead is Dante." The woman replied.

"I'm not a butthead!!"

Jessie lightly giggled. Dante was acting like a five year old.

Lady smiled. "I made you smile."

"I giggled, not smiled."

"Same thing."

……………..

"So, where did you come from?" Dante asks, chewing on some pizza.

"Don't you know pizza makes you fat?" Jessie asks.

"You didn't answer my question."

"And you didn't answer mine." Jessie sighed. "_Shit, I can't tell him where I came from. _Um, I don't remember where I came from or how to get home."

"You'll remember soon enough." Lady said.

"Do you have a bathroom?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to take a shower."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Why?"

Jessie narrowed her eyes and swung her fist at him. He caught it easily with one hand. "Slow down babe. I was kidding. It's down the hall and to the left." He let go of her fist.

"Pervert……." Jessie muttered and went down the hall and to the left. She went into the bathroom, shut the door behind her and ran water. Once the tub was filled up, she got undressed and stepped into the hot water. "Ahhhhh……." She sighed and went in until the water reached her chin.

About some minutes later, there was a knock. "Can I come in?" Lady asks.

"Sure."

She came in and shut the door behind her. "Do you want help washing your hair?"

"I'm not five, but go ahead." Jessie replied. Lady poured some shampoo on her head and scrubbed her scalp.

"So, how old are you?"

"17." Jessie replied. "Why does Dante call me 'babe'?"

"He calls every girl that." Lady replied. "You'll get used to it." She then used a cup and poured water on Jessie's head. "How long did it take you to grow your hair out?"

"…….about five years."

"Hn……." Lady then rinsed the rest of her hair. "Ready to get out?"

Jessie nodded and Lady handed her a towel. Jessie stood up and placed it around her body. "You'll need a new outfit. We'll go shopping after you're done." She left the room, closing the door.

Jessie got dressed and pulled her hair into a ponytail, leaving her chin length bangs down. She left the bathroom, cool air hit her face.

"Can you fight?" Lady asks.

"Yeah, but I got my ass kicked when I was 13 by a 14 year old girl." Jessie replied. "I'm pretty good with hand-to-hand combat; I'm also good with swords and pretty good with guns."

"I guess we'll have to get you a weapon while shopping." Lady smiled. Jessie stared at her. "What?"

Jessie blinked. "Sorry, you just look like my mom, that's all. She left us when I was 6."

"Sorry."

Jessie shrugged.

………………………………..

They arrived at the clothing store and Jessie went inside, while Lady went somewhere else. Jessie pondered around the store for what seemed like several minutes and finally came up with an outfit. It was made of black baggy jeans with a grey tank top, a black leather jacket and a long black leather trench coat with black combat boots that almost reached her knees and black fingerless gloves. (Me: Yes, black is one of her favorite colors.) The last thing that she bought was a black belt that went around her waist.

"I'll take these." Jessie told the clerk and paid for the clothes. Since the stores were close, Jessie walked down to the weapons store. She went in and went up to the clerk.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" the woman asks.

"I'm looking for two guns and two swords. Do you have any suggestions?" Jessie replied.

The woman went to the back for a couple minutes and then came out with 2 small boxes and two large skinny boxes. The woman opened the small boxes, reveling two guns inside both. "Now, these guns may be small, but they're powerful. You could blow something to pieces with one bullet." She then opened the large skinny boxes and inside where two katanas in both. One had a shiny blade and the hilt was blue. The second had a shiny blade also and a black hilt. "These swords can cut through anything."

Jessie smiled. "I'll take them." Jessie paid for all the weapons and said. "Do you have any of those blades that go into the bottom of your boots?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Jessie got the blades installed into the bottom of her boots and paid for those also. "Have a nice day!" the woman said as Jessie left the store.

Jessie left the store and was immediately greeted by Dante. "And where were you?"

"Defeating some demons."

Jessie scoffed. "Sure," she said sarcastically, "you were probably at a strip club or something."

"I'm not that kind of person!" Dante said.

"Hm-hmm." Jessie muttered.

"So, what did you get?"

"Clothes and some weapons."

"Can I see?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I said no."

Dante made a pouty face and Jessie rolled her eyes. "That doesn't work on me."

They walked back to Devil May Cry.


	3. Chapter 3: can't go out

**Not a Fangirl**

_**Chapter 3**_

Jessie looked at herself in the window. She had her outfit on; her hair was pulled into a ponytail with her bangs down. _I like this. _

"Nice outfit."

Jessie turned around to see Dante. "Well, black is my favorite color."

"Do you know how to fight?"

"Yes."

"How to use a gun and sword?"

"Yes."

"Then you're good." He said and went into his office. She followed him and sat on the couch.

All of a sudden, they both heard a bang. "What was that?"

Then, the window shattered and about 8 demons with scythes came in. "Get ready to fight."

Jessie unsheathed her sword and got into a battle stance. The demons came towards them and Dante shot one in the head, it backed away and he shot it again. It fell dead.

Jessie jumped on one of the demons and thrust her sword into its forehead. She twisted it and then brought it out and slicing its head off.

Dante gave her a thumbs up when suddenly; a scythe went through his chest. Jessie's eyes widened. Dante grinned and pressed Ebony to the demon's forehead. "Goodnight." And he shot the demon twice.

Jessie watched as Dante killed off the rest of the demons with a scythe in his chest. He then pulled the scythe out of his chest and dropped it to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Jessie said.

"I'm half demon."

_Oh yeah, now I remember. _She thought. "Well, that attack was unexpected." She said. They cleaned up the demons from the office and once everything was back to normal, they settled for something to eat. _I'm starting to get sick of pizza……_Jessie thought.

……………..

The next day, Jessie was arguing with Dante because he wouldn't let her go out. "And why not?!"

"Because there are demons out there. And I don't want a pretty thing like you getting hurt." He simply replied.

Jessie's eye twitched. "I'll show you demon!!" she tackled him onto the ground.

Meanwhile, Trish parked outside of Devil May Cry and went inside. "Dante?"

She heard sounds of struggle coming from the office and when she saw what she saw, she was amused. Dante and a girl were fighting. He was on top of the girl, holding one arm down while she had one hand curled up into a fist and punched him in the face. His other hand was grasping the girl's wrist.

"Ahem." Trish cleared her throat and the girl's and Dante's attention went to her. "Am I interrupting something?"

The girl and Dante took a quick glance at each other and quickly got away from each other. The girl had a faint blush on her cheeks while Dante kept a straight face. "Long time no see Trish." Dante said.

"Who's that?" Trish pointed to the girl.

Before Dante could say anything, the girl spoke. "My name is Jessie."

"Why are you here Trish?" Dante asks.

"Oh nothing, I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by." Trish replied.

Dante looked to where Jessie was sitting, but she wasn't there anymore. "That girl is getting annoying." He muttered.

……….

"FREEDOM!!!!!" Jessie said when she finally got away from Devil May Cry. "That idiot couldn't catch me even if he were in demon form." She walked down the street happily.

Soon, nighttime came and everything was quiet. "Man, it sure is quiet."

Suddenly, Jessie heard low growling and stopped. She turned fully to an ally way where nothing could be seen. Jessie put her hand on her sword, Indigo.

Then, she saw blood red eyes gleam in the darkness and a snake-like demon launched itself at her. Jessie pulled out one of her guns, which she named Malice and Scythe. "Goodnight." She shot the demon in the head twice.

It screeched and fell down onto the ground. Jessie sighed and put Malice away. "Stupid creatures, when are they ever gonna learn?" she turned away from the demon and walked down the sidewalk.

Just about a couple seconds later, Jessie felt like she was being watched and turned around just in time to have the demon's tail wrap around her body tightly and pull her towards its jaws.

Jessie struggled in the demon's grip, but its grip only became tighter. So, Jessie had to no choice. "Dante!!!"

A large sword was plunged through the demon's mouth and its grip on Jessie loosened and she dropped to the ground. The demon fell dead.

"You called?" Dante said as he pulled his sword out of the demon's mouth.

"Yeah." Jessie brushed herself off when she stood up. "Stupid demon, tried to eat me."

"That's what most demons do." He says. "Come on, let's get back."

Jessie grinned and zoomed past him. "Only if you can catch me first!!"

He blinked before running after her. "Get back here!!"

"No!!" she yelled back and suddenly ran right into a pole. She was about to fall backwards, but then she was lifted onto someone's shoulder. "Oi! Put me down Dante!!"

"Nope."

Jessie quit her squirming and sighed. _I'll get my revenge…._


	4. Chapter 4: demon

**Not a Fangirl**

_**Chapter 4**_

The next day was boring and long. Jessie had fallen asleep during the day and took a long nap. By the time she woke up, the sun was already setting. She yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and trudged downstairs. "Dante?" she called out.

No answer.

"Dante, where are you?" Jessie walked into the office and was greeted by a sight. Dante was sleeping at his desk with both feet on the desk, one hand curled up into a fist and holding his head up and his other arm lay limp on his lap. Jessie also noticed that he wasn't wearing his shirt or trench coat. She lightly smiled at the sight.

_Damn, he looks so cute when he's asleep. _She thought. Jessie saw something around Dante's neck and went over, gently grabbing it and looking at it. It was a silver amulet. Jessie flipped it over to see something engraved on the back.

_Dante and Vergil _

Suddenly, the phone rang and she answered it. "Devil May Cry. May I help you?"

"_Yes, um, I have something in my digital camera." _A woman said.

"And what would that be?"

"_Every time a picture is taken, the person or people in it die." _

"Sounds like you've got a demon on your hands." Jessie said. "Alright, I'll be there soon. What's the address?" the woman gave her the address and hung up.

Jessie wrote Dante a quick letter and left for the job.

**About 10 minutes later…….**

Dante opened his eyes and yawned, cracking his neck. He then spotted a letter on the desk, picked it up and read:

_Dante_

_Hey, you were asleep. The phone rang and I got a job to take care of a camera demon. If you wake up, the address is 1402 Johnson Street. _

_Jessie_

He chuckled. "Thinks she can take matters into her own hands." He grabbed his trench coat and weapons and rode off.

**At the house**

"So, where's this camera demon?" Jessie asks.

"Over here." The woman led Jessie to a room. The woman unlocked it with a key and let Jessie in. All of a sudden, the door slammed behind her and the door clicked. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" Jessie pounded on the door.

She heard low growling and turned around to see a demon coming out of the camera. It was big, it at least reached the ceiling. "Ah, fresh meat." The demon licked it lips and growled.

"I don't think so." Jessie took out her other sword Raptor and got into a battle stance. All of a sudden, the demon lunged at her with the speed of a bullet and knocked her sword out of her hands and clamped its jaws onto the side of her neck.

Jessie gasped and tried to get away from the demon, but it didn't let go of her neck. All of a sudden, the door was kicked down and Dante came in, shooting the demon in the head. The demon released Jessie and she dropped to the ground, holding her bleeding neck.

Dante sliced the demon's head off and then rushed over to Jessie. "It fucking bit me….." she moaned.

"Let's get you back." He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the house and to his motorcycle. When they reached Devil May Cry, he carried her into the bathroom and set her down on the ground.

He took out some proixide and a towel and got it wet. "Whoa, what are you doing with that?" she asks.

"It should help." He replied and turned her head so that the wound was facing him. He then opened the bottle and poured some onto the wound. Jessie let out a cry of pain and thrashed. Dante did his best to hold her down and poured some more onto the wound.

Jessie didn't thrash as much and she finally settled down when the wet cloth was pressed to her neck. She sighed in what seemed like relief. "Better?"

She nodded. He took out a roll of bandages and helped her sit up. He then bandaged her neck. "You okay?"

She didn't answer. He then realized her eyes were closed. "Hello?" he waved his hand in front of her face. He chuckled and shook his head. He then lifted her onto his shoulder. "Alright, I guess you'll go to bed then." He carried her upstairs and set her down on the bed.

He covered her up with the blanket and she rolled onto her side and muttered something under her breath that sounded like 'Dante is a teddy bear'.

He chuckled again and went back downstairs, ready for sleep also.


	5. Chapter 5: Vergil

**Not a Fangirl**

_**Chapter 5**_

"Dante! I brought pizza!!" Jessie said as she came back from shopping. She had a box of pizza in her hand.

"Finally!!" Dante snatched the box from her.

Jessie's eyes narrowed. "Do I get a thank you?"

"Thank you!!" he went back inside his office, eating a slice.

_I hate men!! _Jessie thought angrily and leaned against the wall.

"Oi! You being mean again Dante?!" Trish said as she and Lady came in.

"Yes! He tried to hurt me!" Jessie lied.

"Did not!!"

Jessie growled and then she moaned and rubbed the spot on her neck where the demon bit her a couple days ago. "What happened to your neck?" Lady asks.

"A demon bit me." Jessie replied.

Over the past couple days; Jessie's neck had been hurting. Waves of pain would come and go. "Jesus, my neck hurts….."

All of a sudden, the phone rang and Dante answered it. "Devil May Cry?"

There was a voice on the other end and Dante's eyes widened. He dropped the phone. "Get down!!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the wall on the other side of the room exploded and dust covered everywhere. Everyone coughed. "Everyone alright?"

"Yeah." Jessie coughed. They all heard footsteps.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me……. Brother."

The four watched as a man came through the dust. "Who's that?" Trish asks.

"My older brother……Vergil." Dante replied.

Jessie suddenly gasped as a large wave of pain hit her neck. Her heart thundered in her chest as she held her neck with one hand. Trish knelt beside her. "What's wrong?"

"My neck's…..killing me……"

Dante pulled out Rebellion. "I guess one little fight wouldn't hurt." The two brothers fought for what seemed like several minutes and then Dante was stabbed through the chest with Vergil's sword. "Did I happen to mention that my sword is now more powerful? It could even kill a half-demon."

"Dante!" Jessie yelled.

"Get out of here with Lady and Trish!!"

"Aw, how sweet. Sticking up for your little girlfriend." Vergil swung Dante off his sword and went right through the wall.

Trish and Lady were trying to get Jessie away from the scene, but the older brother let out a beam of blue energy, hitting Trish and Lady, knocking them out.

"Son of a bitch!!" Jessie yelled and ran at him. His hand wrapped around her neck and then threw her to the side. Her head hit the wall hard. Jessie moaned and felt something pulsing through her neck. She gasped in pain again and stood up, unsheathing her sword. She ignored the pulsing in her neck.

The sword was knocked out of her hands, Vergil caught it and thrust it through her stomach, pinning her to the wall. She grunted, a trickle of blood flowing down her chin. She grasped the sword, her sword.

"Looks like you'll die a quick and painless death." Vergil twisted the sword and then Jessie's hands went limp. Her eyes closed and her whole body slumped. Vergil left her pinned to the wall by her own sword.

He was about to leave when Dante stabbed him through the chest. "You bastard!! You killed her!!"

Vergil spinned around, knocking Dante away. "Farwell." He was about to leave when he heard a loud heartbeat.

"Huh?" Dante and Vergil turned to Jessie. Something was pulsing and it came from her. Dante saw the bites on her neck let steam loose into the air.

All of a sudden, a circle of steam formed around her and they heard a low growl. Jessie's right hand twitched and it grasped the blade of her sword and pulled it out, blood gushing onto the floor. Jessie twirled the blade until she held the hilt of it. The steam became wind and she lifted her head up. Her eyes opened to revel a blood red.

"What in the-?" Vergil didn't even get to finish his sentence because Jessie charged at him with such speed. He jumped back and onto the roof of another building. Jessie smirked and black bony wings erupted from her back. She flew onto the roof of the building and the two began a fight.

"What in the hell just happened?" Trish asks.

"Not sure." Lady replied.

Dante suddenly held his stomach in pain. "Dante, what's wrong?"

"Vergil said his sword was more powerful…."

"Trish. Stay here with Dante. I'm going to get Jessie." Lady said.

Meanwhile, Vergil dodged another large swung from Jessie's sword, which left a crack in the ground. "Not so tough now, eh Vergil?" she asks with an evil smirk.

He growled and tried to swing at her, but she dodged and grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder into a building.

"Jessie!!"

Jessie's head whipped around and she saw Lady. Jessie growled.

"Jessie, it's me."

She screeched loudly and Lady thought. _Now would be a good time to run. _And she zoomed off with Jessie flying behind her. They came back to Devil May Cry and Jessie landed on the ground.

Jessie stopped when she heard a click and turned to see Dante pointing his gun at her. "You're gonna shoot me?"

"I will if I have to."

Jessie let out a groan and her wings disappeared. Her eyes went back to normal and she dropped her sword. "W-what happened?"

Dante sank onto his knees and Jessie ran forward to catch him before he hit the ground. "What happened to you?"

"Vergil……."

All of a sudden, there was a flash and a black vortex appeared and it began to suck everything up. Dante dug his sword into the ground and held Jessie tight to him. Trish and Lady held onto the wall as tight as they could.

Jessie slipped from Dante's grasp and she began to slide towards the vortex. He grabbed her wrist and she held on with both hands. "I'm slipping!"

"Hold on!!"

Jessie's hands slipped from his and she was sucked into the vortex, screaming his name. Before Dante could jump in, the vortex disappeared.

"JESSIE!!!"


	6. Chapter 6: demons in the school

**Not a Fangirl**

_**Chapter 6**_

POKE

"Oi, Jessie wake up."

"_Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnghhhhhhhhhh…………….._" Jessie groaned and opened her eyes. She saw her friend Stormy. "Where am I?"

"My house." Stormy replied. "A vortex appeared and you came crashing out of it. Where have you been the past week?"

_Wow, I was gone a week. _"Um…. You have to believe me Stormy. I was hit by a car and went into Devil May Cry."

"I believe you." Stormy said. "Now come on, school starts in an hour. Let's get ready."

………….

Jessie, Stormy and Michael were in 3rd hour when the principle came onto the intercom. "Attention students and teachers. A Code Red Lockdown has been issued. Please lock the doors, turn the lights off and close the blinds."

The teacher locked the door, turned the lights off and the students leaned against the wall away from the door. "What do you think is happening?" Michael asks.

Stormy and Jessie shrugged. "Could be someone with a gun."

All of a sudden, there was a blood curdling scream from outside the room and a roar. Jessie, Stormy and Michael peeked through the blinds and saw the body of a dead girl on the pavement. Something grabbed it and dragged the body away. "Holy shit!" Stormy said.

"Holy shit is right." Jessie said.

A hand broke through the class and the students screamed. The glass broke and a large demon came through. "A demon….!" Jessie said. "Dante, where are you?" she whispered.

There was a gunshot and the demon fell dead onto the ground. Someone came into the room. Jessie gasped. "You called?" Dante asks.

"How the hell did you get here?"

"Same way you did." He replied. Another demon broke the door off its hinges and came into the room. Dante threw Jessie Ivory.

They both shot the demon and it fell dead. Jessie cracked her knuckles. "Let's go kick some demon ass." And they left the room, leaving the students and the teacher with shocked faces. A girl fainted with a thud.

Jessie and Dante looked around the corner and saw a demon eating off a student. "What now?" she whispers.

"Sneak up on him." Dante cocked his gun.

Jessie made a face that looked like she was gonna sneeze. She did. The demon stopped eating the student and turned its head towards them. It roared. Dante fired and ran towards the demon.

Jessie was about to go after Dante when there was a gunshot and she felt a pain in her left shoulder. She dropped Ivory and fell onto the ground. She reached for her gun with a foot stepped down on her arm. She looked up and saw Vergil. "You….. How did you get here?"

"Same way Dante did." He pressed down onto her arm and she let out a painful scream as her arm broke. She then gasped as her neck pulsed.

"Not again!!" she cried out as steam came out from the bite mark. She screamed out as the black bony wings erupted from her back and her eyes turned to a blood red.

"Shit!" Vergil stepped back.

Jessie stood up and threw her arm out from her, a cracking sound was heard. Then, she raised her hand a blood began forming into an object. It formed into a large black and red scythe.

"Let's get started." She swung the scythe towards Vergil. He barely dodged and got a slash on his right arm. Jessie smirked and swung again.

Stormy and Michael ran around the corner and saw Jessie fighting Vergil. They couldn't believe what she was. "Jessie!"

Jessie turned around with a blood red glare and a sword came right through her chest. Jessie dropped the scythe and fell onto the ground, the sword still in her back.

Vergil smirked. "Strong, but not strong enough."

His smirk faded when Jessie's hand twitched and she reached behind and pulled the sword out of her back, blood gushing onto the tile floors. She stood up and turned towards Vergil, throwing his sword at him, which he caught. She picked up her scythe and swung at him.

Vergil jumped away. "Perhaps another time." He ran out of a hole in the wall.

"Jessie!!" Stormy yelled.

Jessie turned towards them. She smirked and jumped, raising her scythe. Stormy and Michael huddled together. "JESSIE!!!"

BANG

Jessie gasped as the bullet went right through her chest and she landed on the ground. She turned towards Dante and growled. "Jessie, please don't make me shoot again."

Jessie ran towards him, ignoring the pain in her chest again and he fired twice. The bullets hit her stomach and then her chest again. Her wings disappeared back into her back and her eyes went to normal. Before she could hit the ground, Dante caught her, holding her close.

"I'm sorry………" he whispered.

"Not…….. Your fault………" she said and then her eyes closed.

"Jessie!!" Stormy and Michael cried. "What did you do to her?!!"

"Where's the nearest hospital?" Dante asks.

"2 miles from here." Michael replied.

The half- devil ran out of the school and to the nearest hospital.


	7. Chapter 7: fire

**Not a Fangirl**

_**Chapter 7**_

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………………….." Jessie groaned loudly. She opened her eyes and saw Stormy and Michael.

"Hey, 'bout time you woke." Michael said.

"How long was I out?"

"2 and half days." Stormy replied.

"I'm gonna kill Dante when I see him." Jessie muttered.

The door opened.

"Speak of the devil."

"Hey Jessie. Glad you're awake." Dante said.

Jessie gave him a death glare and he flinched. "Come here."

"No."

"Come here you son of a bitch!!" Jessie tried to spring at Dante, but Stormy and Michael kept her back. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL BE TORN TO PIECES!!!!!!!!!" she then started to curse in Japanese and Latin.

**10 minutes later……………**

"You done?" Michael asks.

Jessie nodded and lies back down. "You're lucky my friends stick up for you." she crossed her arms.

Dante just smiled and ruffled her hair. She glared and bit down on his hand.

"OW!! LET GO!!!"

Jessie let go and smiled. "I feel better now."

Dante glared at her and held his wounded hand.

…………..

"DON'T COME NEAR ME WITH THAT THING!!!!!!!!!!! I FUCKING HATE NEEDLES!!!!!!"

"Was that Jessie?"

Stormy and Michael nodded.

"DANTE!!!!!! GET YER ASS UP HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dante sighed and went up into the room to see Jessie huddled in a corner and a nurse with a needle. "What seems to be the problem?"

"She won't let me come near her."

"I don't like needles!!"

Dante rolled his eyes, went over, grabbed Jessie by her arm, took her back to the bed and held her down.

"Dante!! I'm gonna kick your ass!!"

"I highly doubt that."

**24 hours later………**

"Home! I'm back!!" Jessie said as she entered her lovely home.

"Where are your parents?" Dante asks.

"Africa, I think." Jessie replied and sat down. She turned the TV on. "I'm hungry."

Dante was about to say something, but Jessie beat him to it. "No!! No more pizza! I don't care if its your favorite food!! I'm sick and tired of pizza!!"

Dante blinked. "Then what the hell are we supposed to eat?"

Jessie dialed a number. "Chinese."

**2 hours later………**

"Damn, I didn't think Chinese was that good."

"You should eat more healthy stuff. It keeps you fit." Jessie said. A black kitten jumped onto Jessie's lap. "Shadow! I missed you boy!"

Shadow meowed and nuzzled her neck. Dante went to touch Shadow, but he hissed and scratched his hand. Dante jumped back.

"Good boy Shadow." Jessie cuddled her kitten.

Dante glared at the kitten and all Shadow did was meow.

**Later……………. **

Jessie woke to a burning smell and sat up. She went over to her door and felt it. It felt hot. "Oh shit……" she put blankets on the bottom and began grabbing her things, like her clothes and weapons. She threw them out the window and grabbed Shadow, jumping out.

The fire trucks had arrived and she put down her stuff by the trucks. "Damn! I forgot about Dante!" she ran back to the house.

"Miss, come back!!"

Jessie covered her mouth as she ran up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. Dante was still asleep. She shook him. "Dante! Wake up!!"

He didn't stir. She slapped him across the face. He bolted up. "Ah! What the hell?! The place is on fire!"

"No shit Sherlock! Grab your stuff and let's go!"

They were about to head down the stairs, but they collapsed. "Now what?"

Dante picked her up bridal-style and jumped out the window. They landed safely on the ground while the house collapsed. Jessie felt tears come to her eyes as Dante set her down in the ambulance. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah……. My house……."

"Everything's gonna be alright."

………………..

"No fucking way you're putting me in a room with him!!" Jessie yelled, pointing at Dante.

"Sorry Jess, it's the only guest room we have." Stormy said.

Jessie sighed in defeat. "Fine, you're sleeping on the floor." They left for upstairs, but before Dante could go into the room, Jessie slammed the door in his face. He sighed. "Women…….." he went in and closed the door behind him.

"What is wrong with you?" he asks.

"Shall I even list?" she asks. "Let's see…….. My house burned down, my parents don't give a shit about me, Vergil could kill me for all I know and the most important thing, I met you!" she then went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"But-."

"No buts! Leave me alone!" she yelled from inside. He heard a click. He sighed in frustration and scratched his head. _Jeez and this is what I get. _

…………….

Jessie didn't know how much time had past, but she had dozed off in the corner of the bathroom. "Shit………" she moaned and cracked her neck. She unlocked the bathroom door and went into the bedroom. Dante was asleep on the bed, snoring quietly.

Jessie grabbed a pillow from the bed and borrowed his trench coat since he hogged the blankets and curled up on the floor and soon fell asleep.

Not soon later, Dante woke with a yawn. He looked down and saw Jessie curled up on the floor using his trench coat as a blanket. "I swear she's a tough one……" he mumbled and picked her up, setting her on the bed. He lay on the other side of the bed and prepared to go to sleep.

Not even 10 minutes later, he felt something warm curl up next to him. He opened one eye and saw Jessie curled up by his side. She sighed in her sleep.

He just chuckled and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: mall, wound and kiss

**Not a Fangirl**

_**Chapter 8**_

POKE

"Hey! Rise and shine sleeping beauty!"

Jessie moaned and rolled onto her side. "Five more minutes……."

"Nope! Its noon!" someone hefted her onto their back and walked downstairs.

"But I'm tired Dante……"

"Don't care. Stormy said to wake you up. And a little present!" he set her down on the couch.

Jessie rubbed the sleep from her eyes and blinked. "What?"

Stormy then held up a picture and Jessie's eyes widened to the size of saucers. It was her and Dante. Her face was buried in the crock of his neck with his arm secured tightly around her waist. "Stormy!!" she yelled.

"Shit!!" Stormy then ran around the room with a pissed off Jessie behind her. "I'm sorry!! You guys looked so cute together!!"

"CUTE MY ASS!!!!!!!!!"

Dante laughed his ass off and water formed in his eyes. Jessie turned towards him slowly and smirked. He stopped laughing and paled. "Crap……."

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

……………..

"I officially hate you now……." Jessie muttered from the back seat of the car. Her arms were crossed over her chest. Stormy was driving and Dante was in the front. He just grinned and patted her knee.

"Maybe if you're good, I'll let you ride up front on the way home."

_Sexist…….._

They reached the mall and went in. "I'm going to Hot Topic!" Jessie said and zoomed off.

"Oi! Wait for meeee!!!!!!!" Stormy yelled and went after her, leaving Dante in the dust.

_What the hell is 'Hot Topic'? _

He finally found a store called 'Hot Topic' and saw the two girls with clothes in their arms. "Are you two paying for all that?"

"Dante, we've both got money. Don't worry about it." Jessie replied and the two girls paid for the clothes. "Now, off to Kohl's!"

"We coulda gotten Dante some stuff here." Stormy said.

"Bleh! I don't think he'll look good in trips."

"I think you're right." The two girls turned to Dante with evil glints in their eyes.

_Why did I bother coming? _

……………

**3 hours later**

Dante panted as he carried all the clothes into the house. "How much did…….you two spend?!"

"Well, it would have to be about 5,000 bucks." Jessie said. "Lucky I got money from the house."

"Lucky you did."

**2 hours later from checking clothes and hanging them up. **

Dante was passed out on the couch; Jessie and Stormy were talking in the kitchen. "Hey Stormy, I have an idea." She smiled evilly.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking, right?"

"Oh yeah."

The two stood over the sleeping Dante and both grinned evilly. "Let's get to work."

**The next morning**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jessie jumped up two feet from the scream. "Ah, music to my ears." She mumbled and prepared to go back to sleep.

The door was slammed open and a hand grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her out of bed. "Hey! Lemme go!!"

Dante went into Stormy's room and also did the same thing, lifting the two up so they faced him. "Care to explain?!!" he snarled.

Stormy and Jessie stared at the makeup-faced Dante and then they burst out laughing. "We couldn't help it!!" Stormy said.

Dante growled and dropped the two, before leaving for the bathroom and the door slammed shut. The two girls snickered and burst out laughing again.

"I so can't believe we did that!!!" Jessie laughed. She was rolling on the ground, holding her stomach.

"Me neither!!"

Several minutes later, they calmed down and Dante still hadn't come out of the bathroom. "I'll go check on him."

"And I'll go make breakfast." Stormy headed downstairs.

Jessie knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Dante? You okay in there?"

No answer.

"Dante?" she knocked again.

**5 minutes later……..**

"Damnit Dante! Would you open the door?!" Jessie yelled. Still no answer. She tried to open the door, but it was locked from the inside. "Fine! We'll do it the hard way!" she kicked once and then kicked again, the door opened.

Jessie was about to yell, but what she saw made her freeze. "STORMY!!!!"

Stormy came up running. "What's wrong?" she went into the bathroom and saw Jessie trying to carry an unconscious Dante out of the bathroom, blood dripping out from underneath him. "What happened?!"

"Don't ask me! Help me!"

Stormy helped Jessie carry Dante out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Stormy quickly got some bandages, medicine and lots of towels.

"Is he alive?" Stormy said staring at the wound on Dante's stomach.

Jessie put her ear to his chest. "Not for long!" they both put towels on the wound and put pressure on them.

Several minutes later, they were able to stop the bleeding. Jessie sighed in relief. "Let's get him bandaged up."

They bandaged him up and set him on the bed and cleaned up the mess in the bathroom and on the carpet.

By the time they were done, they were both exhausted. "I'm gonna stay in here." Jessie said rubbing her eyes. Stormy nodded and went downstairs.

"Yeow………."

Jessie turned to Dante on the bed, he was sitting up. "What the hell happened?"

"Remember when Vergil stabbed me with his sword?" she nodded. "Well, he said it could kill me. Looks like the wound didn't leave."

"But does that mean he could kill you?"

"It's a possibility."

Jessie pinched the bridge of her nose. "Dante, you may be an ass, but I don't want you to die."

"Really?" she nodded. He stood up and walked towards her. "Then, will you think me as something different if I do this?"

"What the hell are you talking ab-?" she was silenced when he covered her mouth with his.


	9. Chapter 9: seven minutes in heaven

**Not a Fangirl**

_**Chapter 9**_

Jessie couldn't believe it. Dante was kissing her. Her! Of all the girls in the whole world!

_Let's see how he likes if I play along. _She thought and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back and surprising him.

_She likes it! Alright! _He thought and deepened the kiss.

_Now. _Jessie thought. She then brought her knee up between his legs and he doubled over and fell onto the ground. "You ever do that again and you're dead."

"Got it." He said in a high pitched voice.

Jessie left the room and went downstairs. _I can't believe it! I liked it! _

……………

The next day was Stormy's birthday, which meant a birthday party. She had invited some guys and some girls that were pretty good friends and Morgan, their worst enemy came with her boyfriend who was Jessie's friend.

"Ugh, I fucking hate her…." Jessie said.

"No shit. Nobody likes her except for Kevin." Stormy said.

"Alright everyone!" Morgan declared. "We're gonna play seven minutes in heaven!"

_Oh no….._Jessie and Stormy thought.

_What's that? _Dante thought.

Everyone wrote their names on pieces of paper and put them in a bowl. The game had already started and some girl and some guy came out. The girl was blushing madly, the guy was smiling.

"Okay, the next two are…." Morgan pulled out a name. "Jessie and………"

Jessie shut her eyes. _Please don't let it be Dante….please don't it be Dante._

"And Dante."

_No!! _

"Oh come on babe. It can't be that bad." Dante grabbed her arm and they went into the closet. Jessie glared at him.

"I hate this game….."

"Why?"

"You kiss random guys or girls. It's retarded."

"Would you two shut up and kiss?!!" Morgan yelled from outside the closet.

Jessie was about to kick the door down, but the half-devil wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him and kissed her. She was about to pull away, but soon she found it okay and kissed back. They kissed for the rest of the seven minutes and pulled away when the door opened.

"Time's up." Morgan said in a sing-song voice.

Jessie gave her the finger. Morgan just smiled and let the two out. The next two names were called: Morgan and Dante.

"Cool, I get to kiss another chick."

Jessie clenched her fists. Was it jealously she felt? _No, I don't even like him that way. Just a mere friend. _

She sat on the front porch to cool down. About 8 minutes later, Morgan came out. "Ah, Dante's a charming kisser."

Jessie tried to ignore her, but Morgan kept talking. "I suppose I could break up with Kevin and go out with Dante."

"He's too old for you." Jessie said.

"Oh, he can't be that old."

"He's 25."

"That's not old."

"Well, he's not interested in sluts like you." Jessie said standing up, hands on her hips.

Morgan made a small gasp. "Well maybe he is wanna-be-goth."

"I'd rather be a wanna-be-goth than a slut."

"Stop calling me a slut!"

"Slut." Jessie let a smirk curl her lips. She loved making Morgan mad.

Morgan growled. "Lesbo FREAK!"

Jessie froze. In 7th grade, Morgan had tripped Jessie and she had fallen on top of Stormy, kissing her. Ever since then, Morgan called Jessie a lesbian.

Jessie clenched her fists until they turned white. She walked over and brought her fist back and punched Morgan square in the face. She was sure she heard a crunch as Morgan's nose broke. She screamed, staggering back and holding her bleeding nose.

"That's for calling me a lesbian!"

Morgan tackled her, forgetting about her nose and began to punch her in the face. If Jessie didn't roll over soon, she could be beaten until unconscious. Jessie used her feet and threw Morgan over her body onto the ground.

Jessie was about to attack her again when her neck pulsed. "Argh! Not again!" she groaned, holding her neck. She screamed as the black bony wings erupted from her back and her eyes turned red.

"What the hell?!!" Morgan backed away.

The scythe appeared in Jessie's hands and she swung. Before it hit Morgan, Dante appeared and blocked it with his own sword. "Jessie, control yourself." He knocked the scythe from her hands and grabbed her shoulders, kissing her. Her eyes closed and the wings went into her back.

He pulled away and her eyes opened. They were normal. "…What happened?"

"You almost killed Morgan." He said plainly. He motioned over his shoulder at Morgan, who apparently had fainted.

"This is gonna be a tough one to explain."


	10. Chapter 10: the final battle

**Not a Fangirl**

_**Chapter 10**_

Morgan groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and stared at Jessie and Dante. She screamed, standing up and pointing at Jessie. "You're an m-monster!!"

"What are you even talking about?" Jessie asks.

"Y-you turned into a thing with wings!!"

Jessie looked at Dante. "Ya know what she's talking about?"

Dante shook his head. "You must've passed out or something."

"Yes, maybe you tripped or ran into a pole. That would explain the blood on your face." Jessie says.

Morgan blinked. "Oh…..maybe I was just dreaming….."

……………………………………

The next day, Jessie woke to a familiar presence. Then, she heard a scream.

"Stormy!!" Jessie yelled and ran out of the house. She gasped, seeing Vergil holding up Stormy by her neck. "You bastard…." She growled.

Then, Dante and Michael came out. "Stormy!!" Michael yelled.

"To get to me you use my friend as a hostage…." Jessie growled, head lowered.

"She's as good as dead." Vergil said and thrust his sword through Stormy's stomach. She let out a blood curdling scream.

Jessie's eyes widened to the size of plates as Stormy was thrown to the side, a puddle of blood forming underneath her. "Stor…my….?"

She didn't move. Michael ran over and checked for a pulse. "She's….dead…"

Jessie sank onto her knees and hands as tears rolled down her face, her eyes still wide. "No…..she's gone…because of me…"

Vergil approached Jessie and Dante got in front of her. "You'll have to get through me."

"Gladly." And Dante was thrown away by an invisible force.

Jessie clenched her eyes shut. "My home…my friend…." Her hands clenched the loose soil so tightly her knuckles turned white. "They're gone…..because of you!!!"

A black mist began to form around Jessie and steam came out from the bites in her neck. Jessie's fingernails sharpened and fangs grew over her lips. "I'm gonna rip you to shreds!!!" she growled with such venom in her voice.

The skin on Jessie's face began to peel off and it reveled red glowing skin underneath. Her eyes turned blood red and with such speed, she ran towards Vergil and punched him so hard in the chest that he was thrown backwards into the road, destroying some of the pavement.

"Ugh…." Vergil groaned. "What kind of demon bit her?"

He watched as Jessie's skin peeled off her face, arms, legs and hands and soon, her clothes were covered by the red glowing skin. Her eyes glowed blood red, her nails sharp as claws and her fangs sharpened to points. Then, her back bubbled and black bony wings erupted from her back.

She let out a very loud roar.

"What happened to Jessie?" Michael asks.

"She was bit by a demon. Not any kind I've ever seen." Dante replied.

"**Vergil……" **Jessie growled. Her voice was now deep and filled with pure hatred and venom.

Jessie or rather, the demonic Jessie jumped where she was, making a large crater. She threw her hands in the air and then slammed them down into the ground. Vergil's attention went to the ground as a crack appeared. "Crap!" he said and jumped away as a very large glowing hand and arm came out of the ground and raced towards Vergil.

He kept jumping away and the hand kept coming at him. Jessie's eyes followed him and then another hand came out of the ground and raced towards Vergil from the opposite side. He jumped, causing the hands to collide.

The hands went back into the ground, disappearing. Jessie's body twitched and she let out a roar; balls of red and black stuff came out of her and floated above her. Then, they began to go together to form a small black and red ball. Jessie opened her mouth and swallowed the ball. Her body began to rumble.

"Ah shit! Move!!" Dante yelled. He grabbed Michael and jumped away.

"**DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" **Jessie screamed and a giant ball of white energy came out of her mouth and advanced towards Vergil.

He shielded himself and was thrown backwards from the blast. The blast went about 200 feet away.

Once the blast was done, Jessie growled again. Her blood red eyes narrowed as she saw Vergil stand up, half of his upper clothes blown off. "She's more powerful than any demon I've ever seen."

"Jessie!!"

Jessie turned her head to see Michael. "Jessie, stop this!!"

"**Go away!!" **she yelled and 10 red glowing tails came out from her rear. One of them swiped at Michael, throwing him away.

Jessie's attention went to Vergil and he was suddenly in front of her, his sword went through her stomach. She looked down, seeing blood pour through the wound. She looked up at Vergil, growling.

"Ah shit….."

She grabbed his neck was one large hand, lifting him up. She then took the sword out with her other hand and tossed it away. **"You're gonna pay." **She says.

One of the tails wrapped around him tightly and slammed him down onto the ground, hard enough to make a small crater. She kept slamming him down into the ground until there was a large puddle of blood in the crater. Jessie leaned forward and a long tongue slithered out of her mouth and licked up some of the blood.

"Freeze!! Stop right there!!"

Jessie looked to see a ton of police cars. She growled. **"GO AWAY!!!!" **and her tails swiped the men and cars away.

All of a sudden, Jessie's head was sliced off. It tumbled to the ground and so did her body, blood pouring from the wound.

"God!! About fucking time!!" Vergil said to himself. He wiped the blood off his sword and turned around, preparing to walk away.

"Oh my god….." Michael bent his head and started to cry. "Jessie….."

Dante also had a sad look on his face. All of a sudden, the blood that was seeping from the wound began to go back into the stump and form a head. "Michael…look…"

Michael looked and the two gasped as Jessie's body stood up and the blood formed a head, Jessie's head. The glowing blood red eyes glared at Vergil.

"**Vergil….." **

Vergil froze and turned around, only to have a head chomp down on his. "Oi!! Get off me!!!"

Dante and Michael watched in horror was Jessie tore off Vergil's limbs and ate them, tearing him to pieces and eating them. Once she was all done, she let out a loud burp.

"Holy shit….." Michael swore.

"She ate him limb from limb…."

Jessie then turned to them and growled. She roared. "Jessie! Stop!!" Dante reached his arm down her throat and grabbed something. "Got it!!" he yelled and pulled out a small demon that was squeaking. "Ah, shut up!" he squeezed the demon and crushed it with his foot.

Jessie's original skin returned and the claws shortened and the fangs went back into her teeth. Soon, she was normal and fell onto her knees and hands. "Ugh….what…happened?" she held her stomach. "I just felt like I'd eaten a horse."

"Actually….you ate Vergil…." Dante said.

Just as he said then, Jessie retched, puking her guts out. She then collapsed on the ground, twitched and didn't move. He checked for a pulse. "She'll be alright."

Michael sighed in relief.

…………………….

Jessie, Michael and Dante stood at Stormy's grave. "It's my fault she's gone…." Jessie said as she placed a rose on Stormy's grave.

"You killed that Vergil guy at least." Michael says.

"Yeah…." Jessie sighed. "Sorry Storm…."

Dante put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, you got revenge."

"Quit saying that!" she said and pushed him playfully. She then began walking away. "If you two are coming, I'll order Chinese!!"

The two cheered and ran after Jessie.


End file.
